dave_and_chuck_the_freakfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Dark Stall
One of the most controversial subjects Dave and Chuck "The Freak" has ever had on their show was Operation Dark Stall also known as Operation Dark Squatter. Operation Dark Stall was a mock investigation started off as just mindless fun that had Dave, Chuck "The Freak", and Lisa looking for a guy who was in a stall of a restroom one morning with the lights off. It first started with a story of the incident in the restroom, to the investigation, to them reading an e-mail from their boss telling them to stop the investigation live on the air, and then finally a suspension from the air for a day. The Incident: Monday, July 27, 2009 It first began just after the end of a Monday morning recording of the show. Chuck "The Freak" heads to the restroom like he usually does after a recording of a show. Usually he is the first to enter the restroom before anyone else in the morning so the lights are off. As he turns on the lights when he enters the restroom he goes to a urinal. While he is there he hears some noise coming from the stall next to him, looks and sees a pair of mans feet in the stall. He didn't know who it was, or what they were doing, but he definitely thought it was strange that someone was in there in the pitch black. Freaked out, Chuck does his best to quickly leave the restroom and runs to get Dave. Unfortunately at the time Dave was on the phone so when Chuck returned to the restroom with Dave to see what was going on in there whoever was in the stall had already fled. Day 1 and 2: Tuesday, July 28, 2009 and Wednesday, July 29, 2009 The next morning Chuck "The Freak" told the story of the incident in the restroom live on the air. Dave, Chuck "The Freak", and Lisa began discussing what the guy in the stall could possibly be doing in the dark alone in the restroom. They even open the phone lines for listeners to call in and make guesses of their own. Taking it a little further as they sometimes do, they started making guesses of who it could have been calling them "suspects" and giving a couple of other 89x radio DJs a call to grill them live on the air, thus starting the mock investigation. This investigation continued the next day on Wednesday without any issues and continuing the laughs. Dave and Chuck "The Freak" were narrowing their suspects by calling more people who work at 89X. Day 3: Thursday, July 30, 2009 Dave, Chuck "The Freak", and Lisa all received an e-mail in the afternoon the previous day asking them to stop the investigation. It would seem the guy who was in the dark stall felt like he was being harassed even though he was not approached by Dave or Chuck yet about the incident. In the e-mail it was said that if they continued with this investigation there would be disciplinary action taken against them. Angry over the fact that they could lose their jobs because of this silly investigation that was only meant to be fun they read the e-mail live on the air. For the first time since they began recording their shows and releasing them on the internet as a podcast the entire morning show on Thursday, July 30, 2009 was devoted to one subject: Operation Dark Stall and the e-mail they received. Day 4: Friday, July 31, 2009 The next day anxious to see whether or not the trio hosts lost their jobs listeners tuned in live to find that they possibly might have as they were not on the air. Outraged over this fans took to the internet creating Facebook fan pages and calling 89x's offices non-stop. Fans even took it a step further and contacted advertisers to pull their ads on 89x or risk having their businesses boycotted. News sites on the internet reported on Operation Dark Stall when it was known the trio could lose their jobs because of it like Yahoo! News,Dave and Chuck the Freak Survive After "Operation Dark Stall" Mlive.com,Rumor: 89X morning show could be gone for good thanks to bathroom 'investigation' and ONTD.This might be interesting to only Detroit area ppls Detroit Free Press also reported on it. It was further discussed on video gaming forums like IGNThe Morning X on 89X may be fired for operation dark Stall and World of Warcraft. Day 5: Monday, August 3, 2009 Fans of the Dave and Chuck "The Freak" show awoke on Monday morning to hear Dave, Chuck "The Freak", and Lisa had returned to the show. Dave mentioned that it was because of the fans hard work calling and e-mail people in the company and their advertisers that in the eleventh hour the three of them and their bosses with the parent company were able to come to an agreement over the weekend on Sunday and return to work the next day. On Monday they were allowed to inform their listeners what happened over the weekend for just that Monday, but were not allow to reveal who the guy was in the dark stall and had to stop after that day. A fake trailer for Operation Dark Stall was produced by Mimetic Productions, a local media company in Windsor, Ontario.Dark Stall : Legend Of The Night Pooper References Category:Controversy Category:News